


DIRTY Dirty Swan-Dancing

by Mie779



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dirty Dancing, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24126937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mie779/pseuds/Mie779
Summary: The E-rated version of my "Dirty Swan-Dancing" fic... well at least chapter 11 (the last part), Emma and Killian's first time together. Dedicated to all the hard-working moms who need a break from RL... Happy belated Mother's Day...
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Kudos: 11





	DIRTY Dirty Swan-Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This is the E-rated version of the last part of chapter 11 of my story "Dirty Swan-Dancing"... you don't need to read the story to read this one... this is basically just smut... but the story is set in a similar setting as the movie Dirty Dancing... I put my favorite OUAT ship (CaptainSwan) in the roles of Baby and Johnny... that is pretty much it (and the storyline does NOT follow the movie all the way... much is changed... and I hope you can see I tried to copy certain elements of the same scene in the movie... Enjoy

**The "Dirty Swan-Dancing" goes on a pirate treasure hunt.**

The four friends relaxed and talked for an hour more before Ruby claimed she was tired and wanted to go back to her cabin. Will helped her up from the couch and they said goodbye to Killian and Emma, who remained seated as Killian followed his friends to the door. When he returned Emma had walked to the Bluetooth speaker he had and fiddled with her phone connecting it to the speaker. When the slow music flowed out into the room she turned around with a smile and said, "wanna dance pirate?"

Killian grinned as she walked over to him with a sway to her hips as if she was a pirate wench luring in her pirate. "Aye, with a pretty lass like you, I would dance all night long," Killian growled as he advanced towards her.

They glided together effortlessly and moved into a sensual dance where they both moved with a fierce passion. Both moved closer and closer, Emma slid her hands up his chest; he wore a t-shirt with a deep v-neck giving her a glimpse of curly dark chest hair. With a knowing grin, she ran her fingers through the patch of hair before she circled his neck, pulling herself closer to him.

Killian tried to keep his hands at her hips, but seeing her so openly flirt with him, he gave in and moved his hands up her sides, one resting just below her breast while the other hand moved up and down in a restless manner, then ended on her behind pulling her close. Their hips gyrated closer at each movement and Emma felt her pulse quicken at the intimacy of their movements.

She knew she loved Killian and she knew they both were committed to their new relationship, and with everything that had happened today, she was flying on a cloud and wanted to move things further. When her mind was made up she let her hands slide down his front and tried to pull up his shirt.

Killian tried to focus on the rhythm of the music and the movements of their bodies, but when her searching hands pulled at his shirt he stopped his movements and looked down at her. Her focused eyes and a small determined smile on her lips showed him that she was on a mission.

Emma looked up at him when he stopped dancing when he raised a curious eyebrow she whispered, "make love to me pirate." Her fingernails scraped over his sides as she kept lifting the shirt away from his body. Killian gasped in surprise, not that he hadn't thought about this part of their relationship, but he had not expected her to take that step now.

Emma could see his surprise, and she only tugged a bit harder on his shirt until he relented and raised his arms so she could remove it.

"I want this Killian, no second thoughts, just you and me," Emma breathed out when she finally had access to his fine body. She ran her hand up through the curly chest hair, taking in the fine lines of his well-defined torso.

Killian groaned, "bloody hell, I…" He took a deep breath and finally nodded his head, and with a pirate's growl he claimed, "With pleasure love, get ready to be pillaged and plundered aye." His bad pirate voice made Emma laugh, and when he pounced in on her and kissed her fiercely she felt her heart soar in excitement.

"Easy there, tiger," Emma laughed and pushed him a small distance away from her, and then she placed a finger on his lips, and said, "All in good time pirate." Killian sucked in a breath of air as he looked at her determination. Her eyes held all the love she had for him and she let her eyes and fingers caress his torso. She moved in sync with the music as she let her hand slide over his chest and with alluring movements moved around his body, letting her hand trail a fiery path over his skin.

Killian pulled on all his willpower to stand still as she went on her treasure hunt over his body. Her fingers trailed over his back, making a line following his spine and circling his shoulder blades. She placed both hands on his upper back, spreading her fingers over his skin and he felt her lean up to place a kiss just below his neck.

Emma was in a world of her own as she moved over his body; she smiled to herself when she felt him shudder as she kissed his back. Biting her lip she moved in front of him again. He looked down at her, and when his eyes landed on her he let out a shaky breath and he placed his hands on her hips, fingering the hemline of her t-shirt.

When he started to move to the music again she helped herself out of the garment covering her upper body. Killian took in a sharp breath, still not entirely believing this was actually happening. The look in her eyes was his undoing, and he moved in and splayed his hands around her waist moving up while he still moved them in the sensual dance.

Emma let herself be swept into the dance and lifted her hands to run over his face, bringing his lips closer to hers. A whimper escaped her lips when he finally claimed her mouth with his, and they both knew that the point of no return had been crossed this instant. Hungry kisses and hands roaming overheated skin making them both dizzy.

Killian kissed his way down her neck laving her skin with his heated tongue, he moved lower and ended between her still covered breasts. When Emma felt his searching mouth on her cleavage she hummed in appreciation and whispered into his hair, "Take me to bed pirate." Her words made Killian look up into her hungry eyes and he knew she wanted this just as much as he wanted it.

They moved toward the bed in a tangle of limbs trying to get rid of the last pieces of clothing. Emma unhooked her bra and let it drop to the floor her eyes searching his and she felt her pulse quicken as she saw only raw hungry passion in his blue eyes. She reached for his lips and claimed them in a fierce kiss trying to convey to him how much she wanted this. The hair of his chest rasped over her sensitive nipples shooting spikes of heat down her body, she wanted more.

Killian was trying to keep his focus on getting them to the bed, but her hungry eyes and tantalizing movements made it very difficult for him to think clearly. His hands moved restlessly over her body, claiming each inch of bare skin as his. He let one hand slide up and covered her breast, teasing the nipple between two fingers. Emma meowed at this, kissing his mouth with more passion, and letting her tongue explore and met his own in a heated kiss.

Suddenly Emma found herself being lifted and placed in the middle of his bed, she looked up at him under hooded eyes as he removed his pants and with a smirk, he also removed his underwear. Grinning at this she slid her hands down to the waistband of her pants, but Killian stopped her, "Ah please allow the pirate to uncover his own treasure here, eh?" Emma burst out laughing, and then looked at him in wonder. Never had a man, made her laugh like this just minutes before making love to her.

"Please," Emma breathed out as he crawled over her body with the hungry look still evident in his eyes, she could see some form of determination also, and she realized he wanted this to be perfect and true for her. Her heart hammered in her chest as they just looked into the depths of their eyes for several seconds, the fire between them was palpable and Emma might have forgotten how to breathe that very second.

When he finally reached her and hovered over her she took in a shaky breath reaching her hands to him, beckoning him closer. He finally let his mouth cover hers and kissed her languidly exploring her mouth with his tongue. Emma wrapped her arms around his neck letting her fingers run through his soft hair, when he suddenly pulled away from his mouth and followed a fiery trail down her neck and tended to the soft skin right by her pulse, she gripped his hair as her whole body shivered.

He groaned at the slight pain in his hair, and she whispered with a small laugh, "Sorry Killian…" He just shook his head, still moving his mouth over her skin and whispered, "it's alright love, I can take a little pain… I'm a pirate after all." Emma laughed at this and tried to loosen her grip in his hair but as his mouth trailed lower and skimmed over the swell of her breast she took a sharp breath.

"What's the matter, love?" he asked with a knowing grin, pausing to just gaze at her for a few seconds.

"Ah well, nothing really… carry on pirate," Emma smiled and looked at him with a twinkle in her eyes. He gave her a wink and proclaimed, "Ah I will milady, and I do believe I'm fairly close to finding my first treasure, hmm… what do you think?" He let a finger skim over her soft skin on her chest and finding the slope of her breast inching closer to her hardened nipple.

Emma merely nodded biting her lip in anticipation, she almost whimpered when he took such a damn long time reaching his treasure. She might have made a small sound because he smirked and quirked one eyebrow as he watched her face, letting his finger slowly moves closer to the peak.

"My treasure, a fine jewel it is," He whispered and let his lips follow his finger over her skin. Finally, she felt his mouth enclose her taut nipple and she let out a moan that quickly turned into a gasp when he bit down gently on her sensitive nub.

"Killian please…" she breathed out, not really knowing what she asked of him, but she sighed in relief when he let go of her nipple with a small pop. She looked down at the man and he had a smirk on his face as if he knew exactly what he did to her. Still holding her eyes he moved his face to her other breast, "Ah I found a second jewel here, mine…" His voice was low and raspy and Emma could see that he tried hard to keep his desire at bay. She reached down and caressed his scruffy cheek, "Aye, all yours, as you are all mine." She felt her love for him grow each second she stared into his eyes; there had never been anyone else in her life that would bring such strong feeling up in her, not even Neal. He had been a selfish prick who had only thought of his own pleasure first. Killian was the exact opposite, he seemed keen on giving her first, and she loved him for it, but that didn't mean that she would let him. He had given her so much already.

Emma let her hand play with his scruff, raking her fingers through it and idly drawing circles behind his ear. When he tried to cover her other nipple with his mouth and give it the same treatment as the other she twisted her body and used the element of surprise to roll them both over so she was on top. Her legs straddling his waist and if she leaned back a little she could feel his arousal through her thin yoga pants.

Killian had gasped in surprise when she had flipped them over, but as she settled over his body he smirked and crocked an eyebrow at her, silently asking her what she was doing.

"My turn for a treasure hunt, hmm?" Emma hummed and let her mouth decent on his for a quick and fierce kiss, leaving them both breathless. Her mouth traveled down his neck laving his skin with her tongue, she found his collarbone and moved down until she discovered her own jewel hidden behind springy dark chest hair. She had let her lower body slide down and now hovers over his arousal as she let her mouth cover his nipple. "Hmm, think I found my own jewel here, didn't I?" She asked cheekily and looked up at him, his eyes burned with a deep sort of passion that matched the stormy emotions running wild inside of her.

Killian fisted the sheet in his hands as he tried to stay still, but it was bloody difficult when there was a pirate wench doing things to his body that shot spikes of heat into his very core. He tried to keep his focus on the woman above him and when she looked up at him from time to time he gave her an encouraging smile, letting her know she had full reign over him at this moment. The look in her eyes was fierce and determined as she moved lower and let her hands run wild on his chest, touching every curve and bend of his sculpted muscles. When her fingers played over his hip bone and ever so slowly moved closer to the final destination he held his breath.

"Bloody hell, Swan… ye are playing with fire here… _wench!_ " he growled as she continued to tease his skin.

"Hmm am I now, eh? Still looking for that final treasure you know," She smirked up at him and winked as she let her mouth finally wrap around his arousal. She let her mouth and tongue taste the treasure as she hummed, this made him jump and utter some curse in a low groan.

"Emma sweet lord, you're trying to kill me here, if you want to get pillaged and plundered by yer pirate ye need to stop…" Killian managed to say as she kept exploring him and bringing him closer and closer to his release. Not really what he had planned, he had wanted her to get there first; he would have waited. But the determined look on her face told him that she would not give up on her hunt, so he pressed his head deeper into his pillow as she let her hands and mouth bring him to his release. He gasped in short breaths as he tried to get his bearings again, and when he finally found the ability to open his eyes and look at her he lost all words.

Emma had found great pleasure in bringing him to the peak before her, and now she rested her head on his thigh, drawing small circles on his hip and lower abdomen. The look on her face told him how much it had meant to her to give him this first, he was beyond amazed and had to swallow a lump in his throat before he could speak.

"That was… wow… I love you, Emma," He managed to get out and reached down to tug a stray hair behind her ear. This woman was a marvel for sure and he treasured the fact that she was his, and he had given her his heart willingly.

"Hmm, I know… and thank you…" Emma whispered wistfully, she wasn't sure if she could speak much else, the whole thing was just so intense. She crawled over him and laid down next to him, her head rested in her hand as she looked down at him with so much love in her eyes.

"You shouldn't thank me yet love, I'm not done with you yet," Killian declared and somehow found the strength to flip them both over so she was on her back. "I still got some pillaging and plundering to do, ye know." He said as he moved her body.

Emma sucked in a breath of air when he had shifted their position but her smile told him that she didn't mind. She let her hands slide over his sides and up over his chest, letting her fingers toy with the curly hairs on his chest. When she found his nipple again and flicked it with her nail he grumbled against her neck, "Minx, it's my turn now, love…" With this, he took her hands in his and pinned them next to her head, "no moving alright love, think you can manage that?" He challenged, he smiled wickedly at her when he saw how this affected her. Her lips were slightly parted and she practically panted in short breaths of air, her pupils dilated to a point where they were almost not green anymore. She worried her lip with her teeth, and focused on nodding her head, her mind was not able to form words right now.

Killian smiled when he saw her acceptance and he winked and promised, "I'll make it worth your effort if you lay still," He let his mouth trail a hot blazing path down her neck and skimming over the top of her breasts. Slightly satisfied with himself he took his time discovering every little dip and curve of her body. Her idea of giving him his release first might have proven to be a very good idea, he was not sure he would have been able to prolong her pleasure for a very long time. Every part of her body enticed him in ways that he had not imagined and he smirked at the thought, who would have thought they would be such a good match both in terms of dancing but certainly also in the act of lovemaking.

Emma tried to focus on keeping her hands by her head, but it was very difficult when the man hovering over her gave her body such intense pleasure that she could hardly breathe. She found the pillow under her head and let her fingers dig into the fluffy material, having something to hold on to helped her keep her hands at bay.

Killian had moved lower and now trailed a path above her yoga pants, teasing her endlessly by not taking them off as she hoped he would. She groaned in frustration and Killian chuckled, "Impatient there, love?" He let his mouth find her soft skin on her stomach and dipped into her bellybutton with his tongue this made her jump in surprise, _the fuck? My belly button is an erogenous zone,_ Emma managed to think before she felt him finally tug his fingers inside the elastic band of her pants.

She looked down at his head still hovering over her skin with a knowing smirk plastered all over his face. How could this man be real, he had not even touched her where she needed him the most. She sighed in relief when he in one fluent movement removed both her yoga pants and underwear, leaving her naked and panting on his bed.

Killian had to take a deep breath when he finally laid eyes on her naked form for the first time. Long lean muscular legs, the curve of her hip, flat stomach, and the swell of her breasts, her blond hair fanned out over his pillow in a sort of halo around her head. This was no pirate wench, she was an angel. He could see her starting to bite her lower lip nervously, and he knew she needed him to go on.

When she watched him caress her leg from her foot all the way up to her hip bone she felt her whole body shudder in anticipation, this was going way too slow for her liking but she had promised him to lay still and let him go on his treasure hunt.

Killian moved over her body and found her lips in a short searing kiss meant to leave her breathless as he then moved lower on her body with his mouth never leaving her skin. Trails were drawn over her skin, dipping between her breast then up and over her nipple, gently biting down on her hardened pebble, making her gasp in pain and pleasure. Soon he found his way over her stomach and she opened her legs to give him access to where she needed him the most.

When he finally let his fingers skim over her soft curls between her legs she let out a ragged breath her mind losing all sense of time, her heart hammering against her ribs. "Please Killian… please…" She was begging him to find his treasure.

"Ah all in good time Swan, all in good time…" He whispered against her hipbone his breath teasing her sensitive skin there. His fingers moved deeper into her hot slickness and when he finally let a finger open her up she shuddered in pure bliss. It was nerve-wracking having him go so slow, but she tried to keep her promise of letting him do this for her.

Killian groaned himself when he felt how wet she was for him, she felt so hot and her soft flesh opened up to his exploration as he let his fingers dig deeper into her folds. Her sweet scent was wrapping around him as he let his mouth follow the path of his fingers. The first taste was beyond anything he had ever imagined, sweet nectar flowed into his mouth as he tasted and probed with his tongue.

"Ooooh, my… shite Killian… fuck… I need… I can't… please…" Emma was finding it hard to put words together as he truly had found his treasure and now seemed keen on torturing her into oblivion.

"Shyy, I got you, love… I got you my Swan… God, you taste divine, love." Killian whispered against her heated sex, letting his tongue sweep up yet another taste of her. He was addicted already and now set on bringing her to her climax.

Emma could feel when he speeds up on the languid swipes of his tongue as he alternated between licking her in soft strokes and then flicking her clit with the tip of his tongue. When she looked down at the unruly mop of dark hair between her legs she felt her insides burn with a fierce love for the man now trying to get her undone in the most intense way imaginable.

His ministrations were driving her insane in the best way possible and when he inserted a finger, then two, in his effort to bring her over the edge she cried out in pleasure, he had finally found his treasure. Her walls quivered in the intense orgasm she was having, her mind going blank and all evolved around the intensity of the whole thing. She gasped to get her mind to work again, her vision blurred and unfocused, her whole body trembled in the aftershock.

Killian took a few deep breaths himself, his mind was whirling by what had just happened, he was finding it hard not to feel a tiny bit smug about how intense the whole thing apparently had been for her. But as he languidly moved up next to her he did not give a damn if he looked a bit smug and self-satisfied.

"That was…" Emma breathed out, still trying to find her words, she shook her head and laughed, this was intense and looking up at his impossibly blue eyes brimming with love and fierce passion she found her heart flutter in anticipation on what would happen now.

"I know…" Killian grinned smugly and waggled his eyebrows at her, he liked the sound of her laughter and he reached over to place a hand on her face. He leaned over and gave her a sweet kiss, letting her know how much he loved her.

Emma finally let go of the pillow and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her, kissing him deeper. Killian let his mouth wander down her neck and nibbled at her pulse point, making her gasp in want. Suddenly she felt something probing her hip and she shuddered in pleasant surprise, "Is that a hornpipe poking my hip, or are you just happy to see me, pirate…" Emma managed to put together as he kept doing wicked things to her body with his mouth.

Killian nearly chocked in surprise over her blunt words then he pulled away and looked down, he laughed and stated, "guess we're not done pillaging and plundering tonight eh?"

Emma laughed and whispered, "guess not my pirate, let's find another treasure, this time together hmm?" Emma let her hands slide over his torso and raked through his chest hair, reaching down to wrap a hand around his arousal. Stroking him a few times she leaned up to capture his mouth in a kiss. Killian groaned at her ministrations he was hypersensitive after her first treasure hunt, "easy there Swan, let a man breathe aye… Bloody hell I can't even… you need to stop that _wench_ , or I'll have you walk th…oh…" as she made a twist with her hand he forgot what he wanted to say. Then he looked down at her in surprise, this woman would end up being the death of him if she continued what she did. He groaned and managed to say, "Love let me make love to you… and you make it mighty hard for a man to actually think and act coherently when you move so wickedly, you minx."

Emma smiled at him with a satisfied smirk but she nodded her head and let go of his arousal and wrapped her arms around his back, pulling him over her body, "make love to me pirate…" she breathed out as she claimed his lips with hers.

"As you wish…" He mumbled against her lips, lining himself up against her still heated sex, within a short time they were both lifted to the ends of the worlds, driven by love and fierce passion, bringing them both closer and closer to the final world-shattering climax.

Killian rested his head next to hers, still hovering over her body, he tried to get his breathing to slow down again. It had been intense and he had seen beyond the stars above and he had truly found his treasure.

Emma gasped for breath, holding on to his shoulders, her fingers running lazy circles in his hair. Her whole body hummed in the aftermath of what had been one of the most intense experiences in her entire life.

"Wow that was intense," He finally managed to whisper, and nuzzled his face into her neck, nibbling at her soft skin.

"Hmm, it sure was… so we found the treasure eh?" Emma asked with a grin, and when she heard him chuckle at her cheekiness she laughed with him. They looked at each other and they both knew this was huge and their love was real and true.

"Aye, we certainly found a treasure, several times I would say, eh?" Killian shot back with a laugh, he slumped down next to her, pulling her into his arms. Emma nodded and found a resting place on his shoulder and she sighed in satisfaction, wrapping her arm around his middle. This had turned out to be the best vacation ever, and she had no regrets in taking this next step with Killian, and she secretly looked forward to going on more treasure hunts with him again.

They lay like this for a long time, Killian drawing lazy patterns on her back with his fingers, just as she was drawing out her own treasure map on his chest, for the next adventure they would venture out on.

Before succumbing to sleep Emma whispered, "I love you, Killian."

"Love you too Swan."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> AN: hope you enjoyed it... happy belated Mother's day... we hard-working mothers can use the time off from things and just enjoy a bit of fluff/smut and dream ourselves away from RL... I know that fanfiction (anything with fluff and/or smut) is my escape plan when life with 3 kids gets too crazy :)
> 
> Hope you liked this and want to read my main story... it is almost done... one more chapter and an epilogue... :)


End file.
